nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Geonosis
*Dogfight over Geonosis |conc=*Raid on the Core Ship *Battle above Geonosis |next=*Battle of Kaer Orbital Platform (Decimator Campaign) *Battle of Atraken *Firefight on Bogden's Moons *Mission to Bakura |image= |name=Battle of Geonosis |conflict=Separatist Crisis/Clone WarsStar Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones |date=22 BBY |place=Geonosis |result=*Pyrrhic Republic victory *The Clone Wars begin *Anakin Skywalker passes the Trial of the FleshClone Wars Chapter 21 *Count Dooku's dark side allegiance is revealed |side1=*Galactic Republic *Jedi Order |side2=*Confederacy of Independent Systems **Trade Federation **Corporate Alliance **Techno Union **Commerce Guild **Intergalactic Banking Clan **Geonosians *Order of the Sith Lords |commanders1=*Jedi Master Yoda (general) *Jedi Master Mace Windu *Jedi Master Ki Adi Mundi *Jedi Master Plo Koon *Jedi Master Saesee Tiin *Jedi Master Shaak Ti *Jedi Master Kit Fisto *Jedi Master Luminara Unduli |commanders2=*Darth Tyranus *General GrievousStar Wars: Republic Commando *Sev'rance Tann *Archduke Poggle the Lesser |forces1=*212 Jedi *1 Senator *192,000 clone troopers''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones **127th Gunship Wing **327th Corps ***Hawkbat Battalion ****K Company *10,000 clone commandos **Delta Squad **Theta Squad *Null-class Advanced Recon Commandos *74-Z speeder bikes *Gaba-18 airspeeders''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *TX-130S fighter tanks''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *Republic Troop Transports *2,160 AT-TE walkers *AT-OT walkershttp://lego.wikia.com/wiki/10195_Republic_Dropship_with_AT-OT *100 SPHA-T artillery units *1,600 LAAT/i gunships *400 LAAT/c cargo gunships *''Aethersprite''-class light interceptorsStar Wars: Jedi Starfighter *V-19 Torrent starfighter prototypes *''Sharp Spiral'' *12 ''Acclamator I''-class assault ships on battlefield, 33 in orbit **''Aken'' **''Prosecutor'' *3 Mere cruisers **''Tritus'' *3 G-400 starfighters *''Havoc'' |forces2= *1 Sith Lord *Approx 1 million B1 battle droids deployed *Approx 3.96 million B1 battle droids stored on ''Lucrehulk''-class battleships *100,000 B2 super battle droids *3,000 W-series droidekas *15,000 DSD1 dwarf spider droids *Advanced dwarf spider droids *Armored Assault Tanks *''Persuader''-class droid enforcers *7,500 OG-9 homing spider droids *4,100 ''Hailfire''-class droid tanks *Ground Armored Tanks *3 Sith Enforcers *Single Trooper Aerial Platforms *1 Flitknot speeder *''Vulture''-class droid starfighters *Geonosians **Geonosian elites *Jango Fett *4 Dark Acolytes *''Nantex''-class starfighters *Sabaoth Squadron **3 Sabaoth Destroyers **Sabaoth starfighters **Sabaoth Defenders **Hex Bombers **8 Hex Deployers **Cavik Toth's starfighter *41 ''Diamond''-class cruisers *Banking Clan Transports *286 ''Hardcell''-class transports *60 ''Lucrehulk''-class Core Ships *''Lucrehulk''-class battleships *C-9979 landing craft *Missile frigates *''Soulless One'' *1 ''Punworcca 116''-class interstellar sloop *Separatist cruiser *3 Chameleon droids |casual1= *179 Jedi *Thousands of clone troopers killed *4,982 clone commandos''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel, p270 *Approx 12,000 clones seriously injured *Approx 8,000 clones lightly wounded *Many vehicles * 3/4 of Theta Squad * 3/4 of Lambda Squad * 3/4 of Teroch Squad |casual2=*Sun Fac *Jango Fett *Many Geonosian warriors *A few of the CIS staff *Many droid units *14 [[Lucrehulk-class Core Ship|''Lucrehulk-class Core Ships]] *117 ''Hardcell''-class transports *3 Dark Acolytes *A large portion of the Confederate Navy **Sabaoth Squadron }} The Battle of Geonosis was the first battle between the Confederacy of Independent Systems and the Galactic Republic in the conflict that would become known as the Clone Wars. It would be the first major combat of the Grand Army of the Republic, as well as the first major battle the Jedi would fight in years. It would be the battle that sparked one of the most famous wars in galactic history. Prelude The battle occurred after Separatist forces captured Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi on Geonosis and charged him with spying for the Republic. Anakin Skywalker and Senator Padmé Amidala attempted to rescue Kenobi, but were also captured and sentenced to death. They narrowly escaped their executions, which involved an acklay, a nexu, and a reek. In response to Kenobi's report about the Separatists' conspiracy, the Galactic Senate, at the suggestion of Representative Jar Jar Binks, granted Supreme Chancellor Palpatine "emergency powers" to deal with the crisis. Yoda brought the clone army into use, and sent them to Geonosis right behind a Jedi strike force. The rapid nature of the deployment left Cuy'val Dar sergeants such as Kal Skirata reeling at waking up to discover the commando squads they had trained gone. Penetrating the defenses A group of 212 Jedi, led by Jedi Masters Mace Windu, Coleman Trebor, Eeth Koth, Kit Fisto, Plo Koon, Shaak Ti, Luminara Unduli and Ki-Adi-Mundi were sent to Geonosis by the Jedi Council to rescue Obi-Wan Kenobi and investigate reports that Separatists were constructing an army on Geonosis. s, led by Mace Windu and Luminara Unduli, approach Geonosis to rescue Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker]] Upon entering the system, the fleet of Jedi starfighters were fired upon by Anti-orbital cannons, taking several casualties. Mace Windu and Luminara Unduli slipped past the firing range of the cannons and commandeered TX-130S fighter tanks, and employed communications jamming to stop any CIS forces from calling for reinforcements. They set off to disable the orbital cannons. The droid defenses, consisting of GATs, Hailfire droids, and STAPs, attempted to hold them off, but were destroyed by the Jedi. The power nodes were destroyed, causing the cannons to explode. The last cannon, however, was housed in a crashed republic cruiser. Mace set out on foot to disable the cannon. He penetrated the droid defenses and destroyed the last power nodes with his lightsaber. With the orbital defenses disabled, a landing zone had to be made. The Jedi strike team landed in a captured Confederate outpost and moved toward the arena in a convoy of RTTs. Mace and Luminara cleared the way in their tanks. They reached the perimeter of the arena, where they destroyed 6 tunnel catacombs deploying battle droids. The Jedi deployed into the arena quietly. The battle Arena battle The three captives, Anakin, Padmé and Obi-Wan managed to avoid the nexu, reek, and acklay beasts that had been set upon them long enough for Master Windu's 200-Jedi rescue mission team to arrive. However, Count Dooku revealed the Separatist's new secret battle droid army, and a heated battle took place. Though outnumbered 50 to 1, the Jedi fought to the end. and the remains of his strike team.]] It was during the heated battle that followed that bounty hunter Jango Fett attempted to fight and kill the legendary Korun Jedi Master, Mace Windu. However, during the fight, a reek arena beast nearly trampled Jango and damaged his jet pack. After killing the reek, Jango was charged by Mace Windu; at the last second the Mandalorian attempted to activate his jetpack, but failed. Mace Windu quickly beheaded the infamous bounty hunter. His battered helmet was soon found by his "son" Boba Fett. The Jedi suffered heavy casualties; 170 Jedi Knights fell in battle before Master Yoda arrived with the newly-created clone army in several LAAT gunships to rescue the thirty Jedi who remained. The stadium was littered with droid parts. The opening battle of the Clone Wars had begun. An Early Retreat A small number of genosian warriors participated in the arena battle, many being killed by Jedi and only managing to defeat two or three Jedi knights. Seeing how quickly his warriors were falling before the Jedi and the new arrivals, the Clone Army, Poggle the Lesser ordered his warriors to hide in the catacombs. They would later be wiped out by clone commandos. Desert battle s lead the newly formed Grand Army of the Republic into the Battle of Geonosis.]] After the rescue of the Jedi, the droid and clone armies engaged one another in a complex series of engagements on a number of different fronts. The Republic's army landed in twelve [[Acclamator I-class Assault Ship|''Acclamator I-class assault ships]], offloading infantry, armored vehicles, and artillery and air support. The Separatist army consisted of droid infantry of varying strength and larger droid-controlled vehicles. Crucially, the Republic conducted an aerial bombardment of the Separatists' fighter craft, allowing the Republic's gunships to have air superiority throughout much of the battle, giving the clone forces a crucial advantage. Although the clone troopers were vastly outnumbered by droids, the droids were heavily exposed to attacks from the air by Republic gunships. The Republic's armored AT-TE walkers were strong against the lightly armored spider droids employed by the Separatists, but were vulnerable to the missiles on the Hailfire droids and the intense laser flak projected into the air. The Republic gunships were instrumental in clearing away the Hailfire droids and allowing the AT-TEs to establish superiority on the battlefield, although the Hailfires were able to shoot down a number of LAATs and a few were destroyed by lucky shots by the flak. Meanwhile, Mace Windu, who was fighting on the ground, made his way to a LAAT/i and used it to destroy several Hardcell-class interstellar transports before landing and defending SPHA guns bringing down core ships in a TX-130S fighter tank. In this way, three core ships were taken down, before Mace was informed that contact with Master Yoda had been lost.Star Wars: The Clone Wars Having beaten the droid army into retreat, Yoda took note of the fact that much of the Separatist starfleet was still grounded receiving shipments of droids when the Republic attacked. Lightly armored and vulnerable Techno Union starships attempted to withdraw immediately, but many were destroyed in the first wave of attacks from the Republic gunships. The Jedi Master now ordered the army's artillery to attempt to take down as many of the heavily armored Trade Federation Core Ships as possible, as they each held millions of deadly battle droids, while in space the Republic fleet intercepted and destroyed the Separatist ships (that carried scores of combat droids). The Republic was successful in this but despite taking control of the surface of the planet, they were unable to capture the Separatist leadership and stop the war before it began (Commando teams infiltrated the spires holding the Geonosian cities and managed to complete their objectives, however, they suffered heavy casualties). concentrate fire on a fleeing Lucrehulk-class Core Ship.]] Meanwhile, Echuu Shen-Jon and a team of other Jedi, including Plo Koon, destroyed several core-ships and Techno Union vessels, before setting off to pursue Count Dooku. However, they were delayed by Sev'Rance Tann, who killed Stam Reath, Echuu's apprentice, angering Echuu. Sev'Rance escaped, and the Jedi pursuit of Dooku was presumably lost.Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns Above a crevasse, the Republic Commando squad Theta Squad rappelled in and placed charges on a Geonosian door while Delta Squad held off OG-9 spider droids nearby. After the door was blown, Theta and Delta entered the Geonosian caverns and split up. Heading for a droid foundry, Theta squad leader RC-1133 ordered RC-1136 to stay behind and hold a position while the rest moved forward. 1136, or Darman, lost contact with his squad and pulled out. He was the only survivor of Theta. Delta Squad managed to kill Geonosian Separatist General Sun Fac as he attempted to flee the planet in his personal Geonosian fighter. They also spotted General Grievous's Soulless One. Later, Delta Squad infiltrated and destroyed the underground droid factory that Theta had been aiming for and a Federation Coreship, stealing (under heavy fire) the escape coordinates for the CIS fleet, thus allowing the Republic artillery and fleet to take down the rest of the CIS fleet. Along the way, they also eliminated significant numbers of droids, Geonosian warriors, and an anti-aircraft turret. Space battle Following an initial raid on a Geonosian power plant, Adi Gallia and her former Padawan, now Jedi Knight Siri Tachi, flew into orbit in their Delta-7 interceptors, intending to intercept escaping droid transports. Navigating through the asteroid ring, the Jedi received a hyperspace transmission from Nym, warning that Captain Cavik Toth of Sabaoth Squadron was en route to Geonosis with his Hex fleet. With the power of trihexalon, Toth intended to level the battlefield on Geonosis, under the orders of Count Dooku. Adi and Siri led the fight against Toth's Hex Deployers and Bombers, alongside a squadron of Jedi pilots including A'Sharad Hett and An'ya Kuro. The Hex threat was summarily defeated under Jedi firepower, though the pilots were soon outmatched with the arrival of two Sabaoth Destroyers and complements of Sabaoth starfighters and Defenders. Fortunately, Loyalist aid arrived in the form of Nym and the Lok Revenants, soon joined by three Mere cruisers capable of taking down Toth's capital ships. Although the two warships were destroyed, a third Destroyer emerged from hyperspace—Toth's flagship. The Mere cruisers directed their fire on this vessel, though Nym sustained critical damage during the fight, and was forced to leave the battlefield. Nevertheless, the Revenants penetrated the flagship's deflector shields, and the Destroyer's main systems went critical. Toth himself fled his flagship in a personal starfighter, and engaged Adi Gallia in single combat. Toth's weaponry could not overcome the Jedi's mastery of the Force, and his fighter was destroyed moments before his flagship exploded. Duel with a Sith Lord In the midst of the battle the Separatist leader Dooku tried to escape to a hangar where his starship was located. A gunship carrying Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala, and some clone troopers gave chase. Dooku ordered his Geonosian escorts to take out the pursuing gunship. The resulting attack on the gunship led to Amidala and a clone trooper falling to the desert below (though they escaped any serious injuries), and this led to some brief tension between Skywalker and Kenobi. Mace Windu also attempted to stop Dooku, but he encountered three of Dooku's Dark Acolytes, who blocked off the ground entrance to the hangar. They engaged Windu in combat, and all three were killed by the Jedi Master's TX-130S fighter tank, but not soon enough to allow the Korun master to involve himself in the fight. Kenobi vs Dooku Upon arriving at Dooku's hangar, Kenobi and Skywalker challenged the Count. As Kenobi began to strategize, Skywalker, his anger getting the best of him, charged at Dooku. Dooku released a barrage of Force Lightning and blasted Skywalker aside before turning to Kenobi. Kenobi began to circle and refused to back down, despite the Count's threats. Drawing his lightsaber and angling the blade into a guard position, Dooku awaited Kenobi. Kenobi promptly charged at Dooku, attacking. Dooku quickly deflected the attack and the subsequent jab. After a quick flurry of bladework, Kenobi slashed at Dooku's legs. Dooku overleapt the attack and flourished his blade to drive Kenobi back as he landed. As Kenobi fell back, Dooku calmly taunted him, having expected better from someone held in such esteem by Yoda. Kenobi attacked again, attempting to regain the offensive, but was forced into retreat by Dooku's elegant Form II bladework. Dooku quickly seized the offensive, the precision bladework of his Makashi style wearing away at Kenobi's Form III defense. Kenobi, straining to keep up was pulled into a bladelock. Dooku, a devil's grin on his face, pushed Kenobi's blade aside, and suddenly jabbed at Kenobi's arm, cutting it across the side. As Kenobi fell back in pain, the Count stayed on him, slashing the Jedi across the leg, bringing him down. Despite his wisely shown restraint against Dooku, Kenobi, having been left fatigued by the battle and having only an unfamiliar lightsaber to wield, was defeated. As Dooku raised his lightsaber to kill Kenobi, Anakin, having recovered from the blast of Force lightning, leapt into action. Flying across the hangar from the corner in which he lay, Skywalker reached the two in time to parry the Count's blow. As Dooku turned to regard Skywalker, Kenobi used the Force to retrieve his fallen lightsaber, tossing it to Anakin as he and Dooku began their battle. Skywalker vs. Dooku Anakin, taking up the second blade, began to unleash of flurry of broad Form IV attacks, briefly leaving the Count off his guard. However, since neither Ataru nor the two-blade fighting style of Jar'Kai were forms that Anakin had received advanced training in, Dooku was able to recover his guard and drive Anakin back. Skywalker was forced to revert to his standard Form V practices when Dooku masterfully disarmed him, flicking his second blade out of Skywalker's hand and destroying the hilt in mid air. Slashing a power cable connected to Dooku's ship as he raised his blade into a high guard, Anakin caused a short circuit that briefly caused the hangar lights to flicker. As the chamber dimmed, the two advanced on each other. As they stared at one another, blades at the ready, Anakin attacked. Seemingly equally matched, the two engaged in a flurry of swordplay. However, their bout ended just as abruptly as it began when Dooku sliced off Skywalker's right arm. As Anakin cried out in pain, Dooku blasted the Jedi aside with a Force push. Yoda vs. Dooku As Dooku briefly caught his breath, he noticed the sound of footsteps and the clack of a cane, as well as the characteristic panting. Turning to the hangar entrance, Dooku and the newly arrived Yoda regarded one another. Dooku attempted to kill Yoda by telekinetically ripping wall fixtures out of the hangar sides and hurling them at Yoda. When the ancient Jedi blocked, Dooku countered by ripping chunks of stone out of the hangar ceiling, a dangerous proposition as the hangar was carved out of a cavern and doing so could cause a cave-in. Yoda caught the chunks and threw them aside, turning to Dooku and acknowledging his power, but noting that he sensed the Dark Side of the Force in Dooku. Dooku, affirming his apparent superior power, unleashed a barrage of Force lightning at Yoda. The Jedi caught the lightning and deflected it back at Dooku, who again deflected it into a nearby wall. Dooku proceeded to unleash a second blast against Yoda, but as a show of his mastery, Yoda absorbed the bolt completely, with no need for deflection, showing Dooku the clear futility of this assault. Dooku brandished his lightsaber, stating that this contest would not be decided by their mastery of the Force, but rather by their skill with a lightsaber. As Yoda drew his own weapon, Dooku leaped into action, unleashing his full Form II mastery against Yoda. However, Yoda's own mastery of Form IV allowed him to hold off Dooku's relentless attacks, and seize the offensive. Driven back by Yoda and realizing that he could not win, Dooku distracted Yoda by using the Force to topple one of the hangars power columns onto Kenobi and Skywalker. As Yoda broke off to telekinetically catch the power column, Dooku was able to quickly board his ship and escape. Aftermath Count Dooku traveled to Coruscant, to meet with his master, who was settled in an abandoned executive headquarter in The Works, not far from the Senate District or the Jedi Temple. Pleased by the news of war he received from Dooku, Darth Sidious ordered the former Jedi, now the Sith Lord Darth Tyranus, to retreat to Raxus Prime to prepare a second battlefront against the Republic. Meanwhile, the Grand Army of the Republic was mobilized throughout the galaxy as the Clone Wars began. When the Republic assault ship ''Implacable was extracted from Geonosis, med triage on board estimated 12,000 seriously injured men and 8,000 walking wounded. Approximately 72,000 clones were deemed combat-fit. Thousands of clone troopers had died in the fighting. .]] The main reason for the Separatist's defeat is derived from the fact that they were caught completely by surprise, working against their numerical superiority. Another reason they lost is that despite the fact Sev'rance Tann and General Grievous, arguably the Droid Army's most brilliant commanders, were present, they were not given command of the army, and were instead placed in support positions. Grievous remained unknown to the Republic, for he killed off any of the Jedi or clones he encountered''The Story of General Grievous, while Sev'rance Tann escaped Geonosis after killing Echuu Shen-Jon's Padawan, Stam Reath. While back at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, Masters Kenobi and Windu both expressed their mutual belief that the battle would not have been won without the clones, but Master Yoda retorted at the irony of Obi-Wan's use of the word "victory". The battle was but the first of many in what became known as the Clone Wars. In the months following the battle Mace Windu would regret his decision not to strike down Count Dooku when he had the chance, and killing Jango Fett without a second thought.Shatterpoint'' Depa Billaba would later state to Windu on Haruun Kal that by simply bombing the arena on Geonosis, the Republic could have prevented a war that destroyed billions of lives at the expense of only a few hundred Jedi. Kal Skirata lost nine commandos that he trained in the battle, namely the casualties from Theta Squad, Prudii Squad, and Teroch Squad. He, Walon Vau, RC-1309, and RC-8015 would later reflect that this had been due to the Jedi's ill-advised usage of the commandos as infantry rather than special forces.Republic Commando: Triple Zero Participants Jedi and Republic Survivors Victims Fate unknown *CT-4/163 (Clone trooper) *CT-5/373 (Clone trooper) Separatists Survivors *Count Dooku (Leader of the Confederacy) *Boba Fett (Jango's son/advisor) *Po Nudo (Senator for Ando) *General Grievous (Kaleesh/Cyborg military commander) *Nute Gunray (Viceroy of the Trade Federation) *Rune Haako (Settlement Officer for the Trade Federation) *San Hill (Chairman of the Intergalactic Banking Clan) *Shu Mai (President of the Commerce Guild) *Poggle the Lesser (Archduke of Geonosis) *Wat Tambor (Foreman of the Techno Union) *Sev'rance Tann (Dooku's Chiss Acolyte) *Tikkes (Representative of Dac, former Republic Senator) *Rogwa Wodrata (Senator for Alliga) *(Shu Mai's aide) }} Victims *Sun Fac (Geonosian Lieutenant, aide to Poggle the Lesser) *Jango Fett (Dooku's henchman) *Cavik Toth (participated in the space battle above) Behind the scenes A scene where Plo Koon and Ki-Adi-Mundi raiding a droid control ship was originally going to be included, but did not appear in the final cut.Starwars.com Another cut scene was the appearance of the Corporate Alliance tank droid. In LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game and LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga, Padmé Amidala, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Anakin Skywalker faced a battle droid firing squad, rather than the three lethal beasts.And Obi Wan is seen wielding a green lightsaber. At one point in the arena battle, Ki-Adi-Mundi can be seen wielding a green lightsaber, unlike his customary blue lightsaber. Appearances *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''The Lesson'' *''Machines of War'' *''Most Precious Weapon'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' * *''Star Wars Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''Star Wars Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Tides of Terror'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' *''Hide in Plain Sight'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:3:22'' *''Hero of Cartao'' *''Deep Forest'' *''Changing Seasons'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars Republic: Trackdown'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''Being Boba Fett'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Revelation'' }} Non-canon appearances *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (game)'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' Sources *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' * * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' Notes and references See also *Raid on the Core Ship External links * Category:Battles of the Separatist Crisis Geonosis Geonosis de:Schlacht von Geonosis es:Batalla de Geonosis ja:ジオノーシスの戦い pl:Bitwa o Geonosis pt:Batalha de Geonosis ru:Битва на Джеонозисе